Finding the Long, Lost Princesses
by HikariKaioh262
Summary: After Chaos was defeated, Usagi and her guardians were ready to return to their normal lives. That is until Luna, Artemis, and Diana told them about the princesses of the Solar System? Who could the princesses be and why were they brought up now?
1. Shocking Secret

**This is my first fanfic posted here on the internet. Please don't copy my work! You may use the characters that I created after asking for my permission!**

**I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the main characters!! I only own the nine characters that I created myself!**

Princesses of the Solar System

Characters:

Ami Mizuno - Queen of Mercury/Sailor Mercury

Azumi Mizuno - Princess of Mercury/Sailor Chibi Mercury

Minako Aino - Queen of Venus/Sailor Venus

Megumi Aino - Princess of Venus/Sailor Chibi Venus

Usagi Tsukino - Neo Queen Serenity/Sailor Moon

Chibiusa Tsukino - Princess Chibiusa/Sailor Chibi Moon

Rei Hino - Queen of Mars/Sailor Mars

Ruri Hino- Princess of Mars/Sailor Chibi Mars

Makoto Kino - Queen of Jupiter/Sailor Jupiter

Momoko Kino - Princess of Jupiter/Sailor Chibi Jupiter

Hotaru Tomoe - Queen of Saturn/Sailor Saturn

Himeko Tomoe - Princess of Saturn/Sailor Chibi Saturn

Haruka Tenoh - Queen of Uranus/Sailor Uranus

Mizuki Tenoh - Princess of Uranus/Sailor Chibi Uranus

Michiru Kaioh - Queen of Neptune/Sailor Neptune

Hikari Kaioh - Princess of Neptune/ Sailor Chibi Neptune

Hikaru Kaioh - Princess of Neptune/Sailor Watershine

Setsuna Meioh - Queen of Pluto/Sailor Pluto

Sayomi Meioh - Princess of Pluto/Sailor Chibi Pluto

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Prologue

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day after the battle with Chaos, Chibiusa and Diana came back from the 21st Century. Now, Chibiusa was 12 years old and ready to attend Juban Junior High with Hotaru. The Sailor Senshis resumed their normal lives now. Seiya, Yaten, Taiki, and Princess Kakyuu went back to their home planet to start rebuilding their colony. Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna agreed that they should finish up their high school education by taking one semester of classes as seniors at Juban High. That was where Usagi, Ami, Minako, and Makoto attended as sophomores. Now they are becoming juniors and were looking forward to being with the three older senshis for a semester. As you all know, Rei does not go to Juban High. Instead, she's a student of a private school for young shrine maidens. During the summer, the ten senshis took a break from the city and went to have fun at a luxury resort. The resort included a swimming pool, tennis courts, basketball court, bowling alley, and lots of other fun activities. Luna, Artemis, and Diana came along to have fun too. When the girls and cats got back from their vacation, they had only three more weeks left before school starts on the 20th of August. And now the story continues…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter One: Shocking Secret

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On a beautiful Friday morning, Luna, Artemis, and Diana secretly met each other in Usagi's room for a secret meeting. Usagi, Minako, and Chibiusa were at Rei's house for a study hall time to get ready for high school.

"So, Diana, we assume you know about the long, lost princesses of the solar system?" Luna asked the young, grey kitten.

"Yes. I've been told of that by you from the future," Diana answered.

"Well the reason why we are here together is because Luna and I are considering that it's time for the other Sailor Senshis to know the secret of the long, lost princesses of the solar system. We think that it's time to wake them up and bring them back home with us," Artemis said.

"I see. It has been a long time since the princesses have been active. I say we should tell them about it since we have time before school starts," Diana agreed.

"Alright. We'll hold a meeting about this first thing tomorrow morning at 9 AM," Luna said.

With that settled, Artemis went back to Minako's apartment while Diana went to Rei's house to tell the girls about the meeting. Luna remained in Usagi's room to plan out what they should discuss about the situation.

Early next morning at 9 AM, everyone arrived at Rei's house for the meeting; well almost everyone.

"WHERE IS USAGI?!?! DON'T TELL ME SHE OVERSLEPT AGAIN!!" Rei raged while stomping her feet on the concrete.

"I'm sure she'll be here any minute. Besides, Luna, Chibiusa-chan, and Diana must have woken her up somehow," Ami reassured.

As soon as she finished her sentence, Usagi came running up the stairs with Luna, Chibiusa, and Diana behind her.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW LATE YOU ARE, USAGI?!?!" Rei shouted.

"Gomen, gomen! I forgot we scheduled the meeting just yesterday!!" Usagi answered.

"Is that for real or is it just an excuse to get out of trouble?" Hotaru asked.

Chibiusa stepped up and answered,

"Usagi just decided to sleep some more since there's no school yet. We had a tough time trying to get her to wake up."

"You're lucky this time that we have to have this meeting. Demo, don't think I'll let you go so easily. I'll deal with your tardiness later," Rei said.

"Now that we're all here, we can finally start the meeting. Luna?" Artemis began.

Luna and Diana sat down next to Artemis and waited for the other girls to get comfortable for the meeting. Once the girls settled down, Luna started the meeting,

"I'm sure all of you are very happy that the battle with Chaos is all over and we can relax for the remaining time we have till school starts. Artemis, Diana, and I have decided yesterday that it's time to tell all of you a secret that we kept ever since Usagi first became Sailor Moon four years ago. We planned to tell you before you started high school, but with Nehelenia and Chaos around, we don't want to risk spilling the secret to the dark side by accident. With them gone, we can tell you the secret."

"A secret? What's so big about the secret that you kept to yourselves for four years in a row?" Makoto asked.

"Years ago, when Silver Millennium was still standing strong, there were eighteen Sailor Senshis of the Solar System," Luna answered.

The girls gasped as their eyes widened.

"Eighteen Sailor Senshis? Excluding Chibiusa-chan and Usagi-chan, we are eight of those Sailor Senshis," Ami said.

"That's right, Ami-chan," Artemis answered.

"Demo, if we're eight of the eighteen Sailor Senshis of the Solar System, then where are the other nine Sailor Senshis?" Rei asked.

"They are asleep somewhere on their home planets. Hours before Beryl and her evil army attacked the Silver Millennium, all eight of you sent the other nine home where they would be in no danger at all. In other words, the nine other senshis are your younger sisters," Luna replied.

"Our little sisters?!?" Ami, Minako, Makoto, Rei, Hotaru, Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna cried in unison.

"Yes. You eight girls were very protective of them and worried that no one would survive the war. That's when you sent your little sisters home. Ever since then, they've been asleep somewhere in their kingdoms, waiting for their older sisters to wake them up again," Artemis said.

"For some of the princesses, they used their own powers to seal themselves away somewhere in their own kingdoms while others enclosed themselves in a crystal tomb in a secret room. That way, no evil organization can find them and use them for sinister purposes," Diana added.

"So you're saying our little sisters have been asleep and waiting for us to wake them up?" Minako asked.

"Correct. The right way to wake them up is using the shine from your Senshi crystals. There are other ways to wake them up, but those are the hard ways and takes much longer to do," Luna answered.

"Demo, there's one thing I don't get," Hotaru said.

"Dostano, Hotaru-chan?" Setsuna asked.

"Well you said there were eighteen Sailor Senshis, right? But then you said there are nine other senshis out there who happen to be our little sisters. How come there's one extra Sailor Senshi even after we each have one younger sibling?" Hotaru questioned.

"Good question, Hotaru-chan. She's right about all eight of you have one younger sister. However, one of you have, not one, but two younger sisters who happen to be twins," Artemis replied.

"Twin sisters?! Well who's the older sibling to them then?" Usagi asked.

"The older sister is…Sailor Neptune!" Luna answered.

Everyone gasped and looked at Michiru.

"Me? I have two little sisters?!" Michiru said.

"Yes. Apparently the former queen of the Neptune gave birth to twin girls a little after two years you were born, Michiru-san. All of the your younger siblings are two to three years younger than you," Luna replied.

"So now you want us to go back to our planets, find our younger sisters, and wake them up?" Haruka asked.

"That's right. We believe that we will need their help in future battles so we should go wake them up now while we have time before any evil group comes to attack the Earth again," Artemis answered.

"How can we find them if the princesses are hidden in secret places in the kingdoms?" Michiru questioned.

"Your Sailor crystals will lead you to them," Diana replied.

"So what's the plan?" Chibiusa asked.

"It depends on you. Do you want to start the mission today or tomorrow?" Artemis questioned.

"Since we still have four weeks before school starts, then we'll do it to pass time," Ami said.

"We agree. Let's go wake our little sisters!" Minako added.

Everyone else nodded and they all transformed to their Sailor Senshi outfits.

"We'll be flying shooting star style from planet to planet. Our first stop is Planet Mercury," Luna said.

"Alright. But wait, how will you felines travel?" Usagi asked.

At that moment, Luna, Artemis, and Diana transformed to their human forms and smiled.

"Oh," Usagi said.

With that taken care of, they all took off as shooting stars and flew at high speed up the sky. Thanks to their high flying speed, they were able to get to Mercury in ten minutes.

**How did you like the first chapter? I know it's not much, but I try to do the best I can. More chapters are coming up very soon!**


	2. Azumi Mizuno Sailor Chibi Mercury

**Okay so I finally decided to upload second chapter to this story. If a lot people really like this story, then I'll continue to write more chapters to this. If not, then I'll decide whether to keep on going or leave it discontinued.**

**Azumi M. : Hikari262 does not own Sailor Moon or my sister and friends! She only owns me and the rest of the Chibi Senshis!**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Two: Azumi Mizuno - Sailor Chibi Mercury

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the girls and cats landed at the foot of the stairs of the Mercury Kingdom, they noticed how deserted the place looked.

"It seems this place have been deserted for centuries now. I bet all the other kingdoms would look just the same as this one," Luna said.

They walked up the stairs and stood in front of the double doors. Ami grabbed one of the door handles and opened the door. She waited till her friends went inside before she walked in herself and closed the door behind her. Inside, they looked around for clues of where to locate the Princess of Mercury. Just then, Ami's brooch shined brightly in the color light blue. Everyone else glanced at Ami with surprised looks on their faces.

"My brooch…it's glowing," Ami said.

"Keep walking, Ami-chan. The crystal inside your brooch will guide you to where the princess is," Artemis advised.

Ami nodded and began to walk forward. As she walked, her crystal shot a ray of light from her brooch to the hallway at her right. The Sailor Senshis and cats gathered at the entrance of that hallway and gazed deep into the dark road before them. They walked down the hallway with Ami as the leader since her crystal could lead the way. Along the way, they passed many blue doors that led to a variety of rooms in the kingdom. At the end of the hallway, they found themselves standing in front of a door covered with blue and white crystal pattern.

"If I'm correct, I've been told that special doors like this one usually held a secret behind them. Maybe the Princess of Mercury is in there," Diana said.

"There's only one way to find out. It's all up to you, Ami-chan," Luna replied.

Ami nodded and let her crystal break the magical seal on the door away. As soon as the seal was broken, the door opened inwards automatically. Ami and her friends stepped inside to see a fountain in the middle of the room. The fountain was just a normal fountain you would see at some city parks. The girls looked around, confused of what they had found.

"Where's the princess? All I see is the fountain," Rei said.

"Matte, minna. I hear something," Ami answered.

They all shut their mouths and listened closely. They heard the fountain water dripping, but they find the water was not dripping at a continuous pattern like a normal fountain would do. Ami walked up to her fountain. When she was a few steps away from it, her crystal inside her brooch glowed even brighter. The fountain glowed in the same color and a ball of light floated out of the water and stood a few feet above the surface of the water. Everyone watched with amazement as the ball of light formed into a young girl wearing a dress. When the light faded away along with the shine of Ami's crystal, a girl with shoulder-length, wavy blue hair stood before them. She wore a light blue dress with light blue low heels. The girl slowly floated back down on the ground a few steps away from Ami. She opened her eyes to reveal her gorgeous aqua eyes and smiled when she saw Ami.

"It's great to see you again, oneesama," she said.

"So you're my little sister?" Ami asked.

"Hai. I'm Azumi; Mizuno Azumi. I'm 13 years old and I love to read and write," Azumi replied.

"Azumi-chan, you've been sealed away with this fountain after such a long time?" Ami questioned.

"Yes. I didn't had enough time to go to my own room so I came here instead. I've been within this fountain for centuries until you came to free me of my own seal. Arigato, Ami," Azumi answered.

"I'd do anything to free my own sister, especially after such a long time," Ami said.

Azumi then noticed all the other older Sailor Senshis standing behind Ami and asked,

"Let me guess, you're all on a mission to awaken all the princesses of the Solar System."

"Yes, you're right. We're ready to head out to Venus as soon as you two are ready," Luna replied.

Ami and Azumi nodded and followed the other girls out of the room and out of the kingdom. Outside, Azumi took out her own brooch and shouted,

"Mercury Eternal Prism Power! Make Up!"

Within a few seconds, Azumi transformed to her Sailor Senshi outfit. It looked just like Ami's except for the different shades of blue on her skirt, bows, and ribbons.

"So what's your Senshi name?" Ami asked.

"Sailor Chibi Mercury," Azumi replied.

"Let's go to Venus now and find Minako's sister," Artemis said.

The girls nodded and took off into the sky as colorful shooting stars.

**Hope you enjoyed this fairly short chapter! Let me know what you think of it! No flames or critiscms please!**


	3. Megumi Aino Sailor Chibi Venus

**Me: Okay, Megumi-chan, are you ready to say it?**

**Megumi: Yes, Ma'am!**

***Minako comes in out of nowhere***

**Minako: Wait a minute! Why does she get to do the intros? I'm a senshi too!**

**Me: Maybe because this chapter is mainly about Megumi, the Princess of Venus..**

**Megumi: Yeah, Minako-oneesan. I'm the princess and you're the queen. Don't worry, you'll get your chance to say this part soon.**

**Minako: But when? I want to do it now!**

***Makoto comes in and dragged Minako away***

**Me: Okay, go ahead and recite your lines, Megumi-chan.**

**Megumi: Once again, Hikari262 does not own Sailor Moon or her guardians! She only owns me and the rest of the Chibi Senshis...except for Sailor Chibi Moon that is.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Three: Megumi Aino - Sailor Chibi Venus

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they all landed at the front door of the Venus Castle, Minako opened the door and went inside with her friends behind her. Despite being a little dusty and dark, they were able to see the furnitures, walls, and carpets.

"This place is so beautiful! Whoever decorated this place have a very good taste!" Minako marveled.

Azumi folded her arms in front of her and mentioned,

"I believe it was because the designer was you, Minako-chan. You were the one who designed your whole castle before leaving to go serve for Queen Serenity."

Everyone except for Minako laughed. The Senshi of Love scratched her cheek sheepishly and admitted,

"So that's why everything looks so familiar to me even though I haven't been here before."

She saw a mirror with an orange frame nearby and went to inspect herself on it. An orange glow diverted Minako's attention away from the mirror to her brooch. Her friends all noticed the glow.

"Minako-chan, your crystal is telling us that the Princess of Venus is nearby. Concentrate on trying to find her!" Artemis said.

Minako nodded and closed her eyes. Her crystal created a line of orange hearts that flew straight for the stone statue of a giant heart with a girl standing in the middle of it that was about two yards away from where Minako was standing. Minako opened her eyes again and looked at the statue her crystal was pointing at. Azumi noticed something familiar about the statue and walked toward it to get a better look. When she saw who was really standing in the middle of the heart, she gasped.

"That's Megumi-chan! Aino Megumi-chan, the Princess of Venus!" Azumi exclaimed.

"Eh?!" The other girls, including the cats, cried as they ran toward her and stood in front of the statue with Azumi.

The stone girl showed that she had her hair in a ponytail and wore a dress similar to what Azumi wore. She was sitting on her knees with her eyes closed and her hands up close to her face. She looked as if she was in the garden feeling the breeze and sniffing a handful of flowers.

"It is! That is Megumi-chan!" Artemis said.

At that moment, Minako's crystal glowed orange along with the stone statue of the heart and girl. The shine slowly peeled off of the stone and girl, turning them back to their original forms. The heart was restored back to its pink shade while the girl came back to life. The girl's hair was revealed to be yellow orange and her dress was light orange. Once the shine from the crystal faded away, the girl shifted, opened her eyes, and saw the Sailor Senshis looking back at her.

"M…Minako-oneechan? Is it really you?" she asked as she put her hands down and stood up.

Minako smiled and nodded. Tears began to show from the corners of both Megumi's and Minako's eyes. The Princess of Venus ran toward Minako and embraced her in a big hug. Minako returned the hug and cried. Meanwhile, the rest of the girls and cats smiled at the happy reunion. After what felt like a hundred years, the two sisters pulled away and wiped their tears with their fingers. Azumi stepped up and said,

"Megumi-chan."

Megumi blinked when she heard her name and saw Azumi standing behind Minako.

"Azumi-chan! I can't believe you're here as well!" Megumi cried.

"I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for Ami. She freed me of my own seal and now I'm helping them go from planet to planet to bring back the rest of the princesses," Azumi replied calmly.

"I would like to help you girls find the other princesses. I know where the Princess of Mars sealed herself," Megumi offered.

"We'd love your help in our search, Megumi-chan. Welcome back to the team," Minako answered.

"Arigato, Minako!" Megumi said.

She took out her orange brooch and shouted,

"Venus Eternal Prism Power! Make Up!"

Orange light surrounded her and she transformed to Sailor Chibi Venus.

"Idol Chibi Venus at your service!" Megumi said after she transformed.

Minako smiled, but it faded away a second later when she realized what her little sister just said.

"Wait a minute! Don't tell me that you want to be an idol too?!" she questioned.

"Of course I want to be an idol! I also want to be to a fashion model, a beauty paegent, and everything else that you want to be Minako-oneesan! I've admired you for a long time!" Megumi answered as she gave her sister a big hug.

Minako smiled and held Megumi close to her. Everyone else smiled as they watched the reunion between the Venus sisters.

"I'm ready to go whenever you are, Minako-oneesan!" Megumi said.

And I'm ready to go whenever the rest of the group's ready," Minako added.

They turned to look at the rest of their friends. Usagi stepped up and nodded. Everyone walked out of the castle and took off into the dark sky toward the fourth planet from the sun.

**The third chapter is pretty good after I revised it a little. Fourth chapter will be up as soon as I finish it! It still need some work right now! Be patient!**


	4. Ruri Hino Sailor Chibi Mars

**Ruri: Hi, minna-san! I'm finally going get to make my first debut!! I'm so excited! **

***Minako comes in***

**Ruri: What do you want now, Minako-chan?**

**Minako: I want to know if it's my turn to do the intros.**

**Ruri: Gomen! This is my chapter so I get to do it!**

**Minako: No! It's MY turn!**

**Ruri: This is MY chapter!**

***Rei comes in and pulls Minako away by the ear***

**Rei: Minako-chan, it's my little sister's turn to do it! You're coming with me! I still need to take care of your tardiness along with Usagi-chan.**

**Ruri: Ok. Hikari262 does not own Sailor Moon or her guardians! She's the owner of me and the rest of the Chibi Senshis! (Excluding Chibi Moon)**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Four: Ruri Hino - Sailor Chibi Mars

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they landed at the door to the Mars kingdom, they felt the air around them had gone up at least twenty degrees compared to the temperature back on Venus.

"It's so hot here! I can't believe your kingdom can stand this heat!" Usagi said.

"It's not my fault that my element is fire! Besides, I don't feel hot at all," Rei answered.

"Well that's because you're a 'hot' girl!" Usagi replied and laughed loudly.

Everyone else, except for Rei, sweat dropped.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!?" Rei yelled as she chased Usagi around the area.

"Now is not the time for this! Mercury Crash Launcher!!" Azumi cried as she sent a giant wave of water at Rei and Usagi.

The water soaked both senshis and 'cooled' them down. Satisfied, the Sailor Senshis and cats opened the door and went inside the kingdom. Soaking wet, Usagi and Rei followed behind them. Once inside, they all saw the glorious red glow that radiated off the walls and furnitures.

"It's so beautiful here!" Setsuna commented.

"Demo, how come it's so bright even in the dark?" Makoto asked.

"The red furniture and walls give off a red glow that makes it possible for anyone to see wherever they are going at night," Luna replied.

While Rei was busy admiring her kingdom, Usagi quiety approached her from behind and shouted,

"Rei-chan and Yūichirō kissing in the tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

Everyone except for Rei and Usagi sweatdropped and stared at their future queen of the moon. Usagi kept on laughing at Rei. The Senshi of Fire, however, was not impressed by what she did. She turned around and glared evilly at her. Now scared for life, Usagi cried and began to run away from Rei. Sailor Mars chased Sailor Moon all around the room. After a while, Rei cornered Usagi against the wall between two potted plants and aimed her Flame Sniper attack at her.

"Rei-chan! You're overdoing it!" Makoto warned.

"This will teach her not to mess with me! Mars Flame Sniper!" Rei cursed as she fired her attack at Sailor Moon.

Usagi quickly went down on her knees with her hands over her head as the arrow missed her by an inch. The burning arrow pierced slightly into the wall where Usagi was standing against and singed away. In a red glow, a hidden door appeared on the wall where the arrow was. The rest of the senshis were surprised at what had just happened. They all walked up to the door and examined it carefully. The door was decorated with ruby red and purple crystal shards, just like the colors on Rei's senshi outfit.

"This door looks similar to the door Azumi-chan was behind. Maybe the Princess of Mars, Ruri, is behind this door," Michiru suggested.

"Go ahead and try to open the door, Rei-chan," Minako encouraged.

Rei nodded as she turned the knob and pushed the door open. In the room, she saw a giant bowl of flame burning at the back of the room.

"This room reminds me so much of home," Rei said.

"Yes. You and Ruri-chan used to come here everyday at a certain time to pray for the safety of the moon and the Solar System. I'm surprised the fire is still burning after such a long time," Artemis explained.

Rei walked up to the flame while the rest of her friends stood by the door. As soon as she was about a yard away from the flame, something began to form from within the flames. All except for Rei couldn't see what the flame was trying to say. Rei was a shrine maiden and could see clearly that the flame had formed a picture of a girl with red-orange hair and hazel eyes.

"What do you see, Rei-chan?" Ami asked.

"I see a girl with red-orange hair and hazel eyes," Rei replied.

"That's Ruri-chan. She must have sealed herself within the flames," Megumi said.

Then, Rei's red crystal began to glow from within her brooch. The flames glowed along with the crystal. A ball of light came out of the fire and floated over till it was a feet away from the fire. Then it materialized into a girl and the light faded away.

"Ruri-chan!" Rei, Azumi, and Megumi cried.

The girl slowly floated to the ground and opened her eyes. She wore a red dress that's the same design as Azumi's dress.

"Rei-oneechan! You're back!" Ruri cried as she ran up and hugged Rei.

Rei smiled and returned the hug.

"We're ready to head on to Jupiter whenever you two are ready," Ami said.

Rei and Ruri pulled away and nodded. Ruri then gave Azumi and Megumi each a hug before she transformed to Sailor Chibi Mars. After that, she left with the rest of the group and flew toward Jupiter.

**Fourth chapter is up! Fifth chapter will be up soon!**


	5. Momoko Kino Sailor Chibi Jupiter

**Momko: Yay! I'm up next! Watashi wa Kino Momoko! Enjoy reading my chapter!**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Five: Momoko Kino - Sailor Chibi Jupiter

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On Jupiter, they found themselves standing in front of the most 'shocking' kingdom in the Solar System.

"Wow, Jupiter. Your kingdom really takes after your element," Haruka said.

"Don't look at me! I was born with this element!" Makoto replied.

They all opened the front door and stepped inside. There they saw the walls were painted green with pink decorations.

"I wonder where the Princess of Jupiter is," Hotaru said.

"Momoko-chan couldn't have gone far into the kingdom since the rest of us were so close to the entrance. She should be around here somewhere," Ruri answered.

The group was so busy looking around for the Princess of Jupiter that they didn't notice someone was watching them from one of the windows nearby.

"They are finally here," the person said before she hid herself in the shadows.

Back with the Sailor Senshis and the cats, they found a hidden door behind one of the pink curtains. The door was covered with green and pink crystalline in some sort of pattern.

"This door is very similar to the door you were behind in, Azumi-chan and Ruri-chan," Michiru said.

"Then Momoko-chan must be behind this door," Azumi agreed.

Makoto's green crystal began to shine along with the door. The door then opened up itself on the inside to let the senshis in. As soon as Makoto stepped inside, the whole room lit up. The walls were covered with light green and pink crystals. In the very center of the room laid a green crystal tomb. The senshis and cats stepped inside and surrounded the tomb. Thanks to the crystal's high transparency, they were able to see a girl around the age 13 asleep within the tomb. She had dark green hair and wore a light green dress and heels.

"This sleeping girl within this tomb is the Princess of Jupiter, Princess Momoko. It looks like she had enough time to come into the secret room to seal herself within the crystal tomb," Ruri informed.

"How can we wake her up?" Makoto asked.

"In this case, it seems Momoko had put up a protective shield around herself. The shield is so powerful that it blocks out any sort of power that is trying to get near her. It mainly blocks out dark powers, but it seems it also deflect some of the good powers as well," Ruri answered.

"So does that mean that she remains in there forever?" Usagi questioned with worry.

Just then, a female voice echoed through the walls,

"Daijobu, Sailor Moon. Just deactivate the secret crystals and the Princess of Jupiter will wake up."

Everyone in the room looked around the room to see that they were the only ones in the room.

"Who's there?" Rei demanded.

"That's for me to know and you to find out. You'll find out soon enough who I am. Now, wake up Momoko-chan," the voice replied.

Ami looked up the room on her mini laptop and confirmed the four secret crystals the voice was talking about.

"Minna, the four crystals are the crystals in the four corners of the room. There should be a deactivation switch on each of them!" she confirmed.

Azumi looked at the screen on her sister's laptop and said,

"Sugoi! You haven't changed a bit after such a long time, onee-san!"

Ami was flattered at her younger sister's comment and blushed lightly. Meanwhile, Rei, Ruri, Megumi, and Makoto went to check the four secret crystals at the four corners of the room. It didn't take them so long to find the secret switches. When they did, they pressed it and the shield came down from around Momoko. Almost immediately after the shield went away, Makoto's crystal glowed brightly from within her brooch. She walked closer to the tomb as the rest of the senshis huddled around the tomb. The crystal tomb itself glowed green as the walls of the tomb slowly melted away. Soon the entire tomb was gone, leaving the princess on a block of light pink marble. Momoko opened her eyes and noticed all the senshis standing around her. She sat up and stretched her arms and yawned.

"Where am I?" she said.

"You've been asleep in a crystal tomb you've sealed yourself in, Momoko-chan," Megumi replied.

Momoko didn't respond at first, but then she noticed it was Megumi-chan who answered her and cried,

"Megumi-chan! I thought you went back to Venus when our sisters sent us home!"

"I did, but then my sister woke me up and so we all came here to wake you up," Megumi replied.

"We?" Momoko said.

She looked around and noticed all the senshis around her. Azumi, Megumi, and Ruri sweat dropped and simpered.

"That's our Momoko-chan. Her mind's always slow shortly after she wakes up," Azumi informed to the other senshis around her.

"Hey! It's not my fault that I'm not a morning person, Azumi-chan!" Momoko fumed.

"Now calm down, Momoko-chan. You should relax and take a look at the other senshis around us, including your older sister, Mako-san," Ruri said.

Confused at first, Momoko looked around her and finally noticed the older senshis and her sister, Sailor Jupiter.

"Mako-onee-san! I can't believe you're here! What are all of you doing here?" Momoko cried as she leapt off the block of marble and into the arms of her sister.

"We all came to wake you up after we woke up the Princesses of Mercury, Venus, and Mars. Whenever you're ready, we'll be heading out to Saturn and find the Princess of Saturn," Makoto replied.

"Alright! I'll assist you girls in finding Himeko-chan, the Princess of Saturn! Jupiter Eternal Prism Power!! Make Up!!" Momoko agreed as she transformed to Sailor Chibi Jupiter.

"Finally it's time to go to my kingdom on Saturn! I'm so excited!" Hotaru said with joy.

"Calm down, hime-chan. You won't be able to concentrate on flying there with that much excitement," Michiru explained.

"I know, Michiru-mama!" Hotaru replied.

"Lead the way, my firefly," Haruka said.

"You mean it, Haruka-papa? Yay! Minna, follow me!" Hotaru cried as she ran back outside.

The rest of the group followed her lead and took off into the sky toward Saturn.

**Who could that mysterious person be? Why is she helping the Sailor Senshis? You'll have to wait until I upload the next chapter! **


	6. Himeko Tomoe Sailor Chibi Saturn

**Me: Finally, I'm done with chapter 6! Sorry it took so long! I was busy with schoolwork. Anyway, have fun reading!**

**Himeko: Yay! I finally get to make my first debut!!**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Six: Himeko Tomoe - Sailor Chibi Saturn

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On planet Saturn, Hotaru was amazed by how beautiful and big her own kingdom was.

"Wow! My palace looks so awesome! I just love the shade of purple on its walls!" Hotaru commented.

The rest of the senshis laughed at her comment as they approached the front double doors. As soon as they were three feet away from the doors, the doors swung open on the inside all by themselves.

"That's strange. The doors don't usually open by themselves like that unless a Princess or Queen of the palace are active," Artemis said.

"Maybe they opened because they sensed Hotaru-san is here. She is the Queen of Saturn after all. Himeko-chan may not be awake, but Hotaru-san is," Momoko reasoned.

"Could be. In any case, let's go ahead and find the Princess of Saturn," Setsuna agreed.

They all stepped inside and looked around. Like all the palaces that they have visited before them, the place was dusty, dark, and quiet.

"So where could Himeko-chan be? Do any of you have a clue on where she could have sealed herself?" Hotaru asked the four Chibi senshis.

"No, but we have an idea on where she might be. Follow us," Azumi replied.

Azumi, Megumi, Ruri, and Momoko led the older Senshis down a dark hallway and stopped in front of a lavender-colored door. The door was garnished with purple and dark red gems. When they examined how the gems were arranged, they noticed that the purple gems form the Saturn symbol and the dark red gems help make the symbol stand out.

"This door seems somewhat different from the one in my kingdom," Ami stated.

"Are you sure the Princess of Saturn is behind this door?" Rei asked the Chibi Senshis.

"We're positive because Himeko-chan loved this room and she would come here to play around to pass time," Ruri answered.

Hotaru stepped up, reached out for the door handle, and pushed it open. The senshi of destruction was greeted by bright light. She and the rest of the group brought their arms up to shield the light from their eyes. When they were finally able to adjust to the new lighting, they stepped through the doorway and analyzed the room. The walls were painted in bubble gum pink with cute fairy tale designs on them. Raspberry-colored carpet covered the floor of the room. Ceiling lights shined down on the group. There were a bunch of toys and stuffed animals lying about the floor. In the center of the mess was a full length mirror. It looked like any old mirror to everyone except for Hotaru. Instead, she saw someone else in the mirror looking back at her. She also heard a voice echo in her mind,

_"…help me, neesan…" _

Hotaru paused to think for a minute and spoke,

"She's in the mirror."

The rest of the group turned toward the mirror and looked at it closely. They could only see their own reflections.

"The only people that I see are us," Makoto said.

"Maybe it is in our point-of-views, demo in Hotaru-chan's view, she sees something else in the mirror that no one else can see," Setsuna reasoned.

Hotaru stepped up to the mirror and held out her left hand on the glass surface. For a second, Hotaru only saw a reflection of herself. Then her reflection rippled away to reveal a girl around Azumi-tachi's age. The girl's orange hair was pulled into a braid that grew down to her waist. Stunning brown eyes stared back at Hotaru's violet orbs. The girl in the mirror wore a princess dress in the color orchid. Hotaru knew right away that that girl was her sister. Her senshi crystal shined from within her star brooch. Purple light engulfed the mirror as Hotaru stepped away from it. The mirror morphed into a person before the shine from both itself and the brooch dulled away. Everyone looked up to see the Princess of Saturn, Himeko Tomoe.

"Hotaru-san! I missed you so much!" Himeko cried as she embraced with Hotaru.

"Everything is ok now, Himeko-chan" Hotaru soothed.

"Now you have a little sister to play with, my little firefly," Haruka said.

"More like nine little sisters if you add up all the Chibi Senshis together, Ruka," Michiru corrected.

"You know what I meant!" Haruka countered.

"Ready to go, Hotaru-chan?" Chibiusa asked.

Hotaru and Himeko nodded. When everyone stepped outside of the palace doors, Himeko brought out her own star brooch and transformed to Eternal Sailor Chibi Saturn. Her outfit looked exactly like Hotaru's only the dark red parts were replaced with the color navy blue.

"Why were you in a mirror, Himeko-chan?" Megumi asked with curiosity.

"Maybe because I ran out of ideas on what to seal myself in? I'm had no clue on what to do," Himeko replied innocently.

"It seems you never have a clue on what to do without the help from at least one of us, girl. She's our Himeko alright," Ruri said.

"It's good to have you back," Luna greeted.

"Thanks! Now let's go find Mizuki-chan!" Himeko cheered before taking off into the sky.

The girls and cats laughed and followed her lead toward the next planet, Uranus.

**I'm currently working on the next chapter and trying to wrap it up to the end. I'll try to get up by the end of the month. **


	7. Mizuki Tenoh Sailor Chibi Uranus

**It seems I finished this chapter faster than I thought. I'll see if I can get the next one by next weekend then.**

**Mizuki: You'll be surprised that your visit to the Kingdom of Uranus will be totally different!! Enjoy!**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Seven: Mizuki Tenoh - Sailor Chibi Uranus

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the Sailor Senshis arrived at the Kingdom of Sky, they were amazed to find that the kingdom was built on the clouds high up off the ground. Instead of landing on a hard surface, they landed on the softness of the cloud.

"Your kingdom is so far from the ground, Haruka-san!" Usagi whined.

"Don't look down then!" Haruka replied.

"But why does your palace have to be so high?" Rei uttered.

"Maybe because she's the senshi of sky," Makoto reasoned.

"And her name is Tenoh Haruka so it makes perfect sense," Setsuna included.

"Plus it suits her perfectly as a 'windchaser'," Michiru teased.

"Don't say that, Michiru! That has nothing to do with this!" Haruka objected.

Before Michiru could answer, the doors to the palace opened up automatically. Everyone walked inside and looked around. The furniture glowed in a golden color with some hints of pink and navy.

"Why are there pink among the gold and navy?" Minako questioned

"Well the Princess of Uranus was born with the power of romance, which is unusual on Uranus, so her senshi outfit is pink," Azumi explained.

"Romance?! But I'm the senshi of love and beauty here!" Minako protested.

"We all know that, Venus. Mizuki-chan was born that way and she didn't mind being different. Haruka-san told her that she should always be herself no matter what," Himeko replied.

"Besides that, Mizuki-chan also have some special powers that Minako-chan doesn't have. That's what make she unique," Momoko added.

"Abunai!" a voice cried out.

Everyone turned to see an arrow flying toward them at high speed and quickly separated to avoid getting hit. The arrow flew past them and hit a target that was on the wall. They all stared at the arrow before hearing wings flap and looked in the other direction to see someone flying towards them with a bow in hand.

"Could that be…," Megumi trailed off.

As the flying figure emerged from the darkness, everyone saw her shoulder-length blonde hair and her green eyes. She wore a pink dress that flowed down to her knees and a pair of pink heels. Her left hand held a pink bow. What amazed the group eve more were her sparkling pink angel wings. The girl lowered herself toward the ground when she saw the group and landed on her feet. Her eyes widened when she looked closely at the girls and muttered,

"You girls…"

"It's us, Mizuki-chan," Himeko spoke up.

Mizuki didn't know what to say. Tears formed in her eyes as she watched a familiar tall blonde step forward with here arms out.

"Oneesama!!" Mizuki cried as she dashed for Haruka, dropping her bow along the way.

She quickly threw her arms around her sister's waist and buried her face on her stomach. Haruka similed and rested her hands on Mizuki's shoulders. Everyone else smiled at the two sisters of Uranus. Ruri went to get Mizuki's bow for her and walked back to where she stood to wait for them to finish. Mizuki settled down after a while and slowly pulled away from Haruka. She wiped her tears away and smiled at her elder sister.

"Can you explain to us why you're awake, Mizuki-chan?" Ami asked.

"Yeah. I thought all the Chibi Senshis were sent back and then we sealed ourselves somewhere in our own kingdoms!" Azumi agreed.

"I was told to remain awake to watch the boundaries of the Solar System. It's part of my duty as Sailor Chibi Uranus," Mizuki answered.

"Really? Who told you that?" Luna questioned.

"Queen Serenity. She told me along with Hikari-chan, Hikaru-chan, and Sayomi-chan to go back to our kingdoms and watch for any intruders who try to come into the Solar System. She wanted us to take over the duty for our sisters just in case they don't survive the war," Mizuki explained.

"Is it possible that the rest of the Chibi Senshis are awake as well?" Diana asked.

"Yes since we were give that duty. If I know the Kaioh twins any better, I'd say they probably took the duty very seriously and watched the boundaries more often than I did. As for Sayomi-chan, she's probably roaming around her kingdom on Pluto right now," Mizuki answered.

"That's great! Let's go to Neptune and find the Kaioh twins now!" Hotaru suggested.

"But before that, why did you shoot an arrow at us?" Megumi questioned.

"First of all, I was doing some aerial target practice. Second of all, I didn't expect anyone to come in today," Mizuki explained.

Minako grabbed the arrow off the wall and snatched the bow from Ruri. She handed them to Mizuki and begged,

"Can you please show us how you do it?"

Mizuki looked at her for a second before taking the bow and arrow from her and replied,

"Ok."

Mizuki spread her wings took off the ground. When she was comfortable with how high she was was, she positioned the arrow on her bow and drew the string back. After she made a lock on her target, she fired the arrow and it landed right on target within seconds.

"Wow! Sugoi, Mizuki-chan!" Chibiusa commented

"Is there a reason to why you have wings?" Rei asked.

"That's part of being the Princess of Uranus. Everyone on Uranus have wings. Our kingdom is not built so high off the ground for no reason," Mizuki reasoned.

"What will happen to your wings if you leave Uranus?" Setsuna asked.

"No big deal. I can summon them any time I want to during battle after that," Mizuki reassured.

"Now that that's taken care of, let's head over to Neptune now," Artemis said.

Mizuki nodded and lowered herself back toward the floor. She brought out her pink henshin brooch and transformed to Eternal Sailor Chibi Uranus. Just as Azumi had told everyone earlier, Mizuki's senshi outfit was a mixture of normal pink and a lighter pink. Mizuki followed her friends outside after her bow disappeared from her grasp. Then they took off into the sky together toward Neptune.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Next chapter will be about the Kaioh twins. I haven't started writing for that chapter just yet, but just be patience.**


	8. Aqua and Marine

**Author's Note: So sorry for the super duper long hiatus! Just graduated high school in May and will soon be starting college in a month. Just wrote this chapter today and I tried to keep on the characters' personalities the same as I had them in the previous chapters. I warn you that this chapter is the longest because I had a lot to include. Enjoy!**

**Me: Yay! Finally my favorite OCs!**  
**Hikari and Hikaru: That's us!**  
**Himeko: Where have you two been?**  
***Minako enters disguised as a bush***  
**Me: Minako?**  
**Minako: Yes?**  
**Himeko: Is there a reason why you came here dressed in green?**  
**Minako: To do the introduction?**  
***Michiru steps in and pushes Sailor Venus out***  
**Michiru: Nice try, but my sisters are taking the spotlight this time.**  
**Minako: Wahh! When will it be my turn?!**  
**Hikari: Hikari262 does not own Sailor Moon and her fellow guardians.**  
**Hikaru: Except for Chibi Moon, she owns the rest of the Chibi Senshis.**

Chapter 8 - Hikari and Hikaru Kaioh (Sailor Aqua and Sailor Marine)

The sounds of the ocean waves greeted the Sailor Senshis and cats to the planet of sea and sand.  
"Look at all the water on this planet!" Usagi commented.  
They landed on the large island, though it may be the only piece of land around. Trees and shrubs surrounded a magnificent palace stationed in the center of the island. There were other smaller buildings scattered around the land, but that wasn't important at the moment.  
"I think Neptune may have even more oceans than Earth," Ami said, bringing out her mini laptop computer.  
Mizuki came up and pushed the cover down.  
"This is the planet Neptune we're standing on," she reminded, "Compared to Earth, oceans cover 99.586432 percent of the planet."  
All the older Senshis stared at the Chibi Uranus. Himeko put her arm over Mizuki's shoulders and said,  
"That's our Mizuki! She's always into complicated calculations and science stuff."  
"Too often though her explanations are incomprehensible," Azumi admitted, "To the point in which even I can't figure what she's saying."  
"H-How is that possible?" Mako stammered.  
"I just studied like there was no tomorrow," Mizuki answered.  
A breeze blew by and a crow's caw caw echoed the group.  
"If only Minako could be like you," Artemis wished quietly, though Sailor Venus still managed to hear him and grabbed him by the neck.  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" she demanded.  
"Calm down, Minako!" Ami said.  
"Too bad Mama can't be more like you," Chibiusa nonchalantly mentioned.  
"Mama?" Mizuki repeated.  
"CHIBIUSA!" Usagi yelled, chasing after her future daughter.  
Meanwhile everyone else just stood aside and sweatdropped. Michiru couldn't contain her patience for one more second and sent a blast of water on everyone whether they were messing around or not.  
"NEPTUNE! DEEP SUBMERGE!"  
A tsunami-sized wave surged onshore, soaking everyone and everything in its path. Sailor Neptune turned and walked away to head to the palace afterwards. Haruka spit some water from her mouth and turned to Setsuna.  
"Remind me never to get on her bad side."  
"Ditto." the Time Senshi replied, giving her a thumbs up.

As the Sailor Senshis and the cats approached the palace, they spotted a maid tending to a flower garden behind the gates. Her deep aqua blue wavy hair was pulled into a ponytail as her cerulean eyes focused on giving the best care to the delicate plants.  
"Who's that?" Luna wondered.  
"The flowers are so pretty!" Diana commented.  
"Mai-san!" Mizuki called.  
The maid looked up and smiled at the visitors. She brushed the dirt off her skirt and greeted them at the gates.  
"Ah, Mizuki-sama! Long time no see!" she said.  
"Too long," Mizuki replied, "Everyone, this is Mai. She was hired to help maintain the palace on this island."  
"Greetings, Sailor Senshi," Mai bowed, "Welcome to the Kingdom of Neptune."  
Her eyes soon fell on Sailor Neptune as she gasped.  
"Michiru-sama?"  
"H-hai?" Michiru asked.  
"You're alive! We all thought you perished in the Millennium War years ago!" Mai said.  
"Oh I..."  
"She didn't survive that battle," Mizuki said.  
"Sailor Neptune was reborn on Earth along with the rest of the older Senshis after the war thanks to the Silver Crystal," Azumi explained.  
"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I don't remember living or even growing up here." Michiru apologized.  
Mai shook her head and reassured,  
"Don't worry about it! None of that matters as long as you're okay."  
"Mai, we're looking for Hikari and Hikaru. Could you lead us to them?" Mizuki asked.  
"I'm sorry, but you just missed them," Mai replied.  
"What?" Ruri said.  
"Where did they go?" Hotaru wondered.  
"They returned about an hour ago only to take off again 15 minutes later," Mai explained, "I believe they should be back home right now."  
"Back home?" Haruka repeated.  
"Isn't that their home?" Mako asked, nodding to the mansion.  
"Oh no! This building was built for interplanetary purposes as well as for visitors who come to tour the planet," Mai responded, "We Neptunians dwell below the sea in the city of Oceanus."  
"Eh?!" Minako said, "Does that mean what I think it means?"

"I'm not so sure about this," Sailor Venus muttered.  
Mai had guided them to a transport vehicle that would take them straight to the underwater kingdom.  
"Yeah. What if we drown?" Megumi agreed.  
"Mai-san said there'd be oxygen in there so no worries," Mako said.  
"You're not scared of the water, are you, Minako-chan?" Rei taunted.  
"No way! Why would I be scared of something like that?" Venus denied.  
"Then come on!" Rei said, dragging her blonde friend aboard the vehicle.  
"This is amazing technology!" Ami awed.  
"Is everyone onboard?" Haruka asked.  
"Yes!" everyone cheered.  
"Safe journey, Sailor Senshis," Mai spoke as the transparent carrier submerged into the water.  
The trip to Oceanus was pleasant. Everyone was amazed by the beauty of the sea below the surface. The kingdom itself was even more magnificent than the palace they saw earlier. It emitted a calming light blue glow that stretched all over the city. As they stepped off the vehicle, they awed at the elegant decorations that colored the kingdom's interior as well as the sparkling white marble floor. Sea green banners accented with aqua green and aqua blue features hung from the ceiling along the side of the wall.  
"This place is amazing!" Chibiusa said.  
"Demo how is possible that we can breathe normally here? Isn't this place underwater?" Ami wondered.  
Everyone looked at Minako and Megumi whose faces were looking red as their cheeks popped out.  
"Mina..." Artemis sighed.  
"Really, Megumi-chan?" Ruri added.  
Heels clicked clacked against the floor as a voice spoke,  
"Sailor Senshis?"  
They all looked up to see another Sailor Senshi wearing a violet Eternal Sailor Fuku decorated with a yellow ribbon over her chest walk in. A light purple ribbon hung on the back of her skirt. Her lavender hair was pulled back into a tall ponytail with a violet hair band. Deep purple eyes widened when they fell upon Sailor Pluto. Her gloved hand tightened around her spear.  
"Setsuna-oneesan?" she asked.  
"Y-yeah," Setsuna stammered.  
"Sayomi-chan!" Himeko gasped.  
"Sayomi-chan?" Usagi repeated.  
"Looks like I'm not the only one who came by to visit the twins," Sayomi sighed, approaching to the group.  
"You actually left your kingdom to visit the twins?" Mizuki asked.  
"That's what I said," Sayomi replied, "Is there a problem with that?"  
"N-no way!" Mizuki exclaimed, putting up her hands up, "Demo you never stepped off Pluto after the Millennium War."  
"Excuse me," Michiru interrupted, "But do you know where my sisters are?"  
"Hikari and Hikaru? I'm supposed to meet them here."  
The lavender-haired senshi then noticed the two red-faced blondes in the back of the group and wondered,  
"Why are you holding your breaths when there's a special air bubble enclosing the kingdom?"  
Minako and Megumi let out a deep breath and yelled,  
"You could've said that sooner!"  
Two giggles echoed from down the hallway as two mermaids swum in. Both mermaids had long straight hairs and peach skin. The mermaid on the left had aqua green hair and blue eyes. Her mermaid bra and tail matched the color of her hair. Her identical twin had aqua blue hair and green eyes with matching aqua blue mermaid bra and tail.  
"I guess Mai forgot to mention that feature to you," the aqua green mermaid said.  
"Wow!" Minako squealed breaking away from the others to get a closer look, "Real mermaids!"  
"That was fast," Luna uttered.  
"So cool!" Megumi shouted, joining her sister's side.  
"Long time no see, Megumi-chan!" the aqua blue mermaid greeted.  
The aqua green mermaid pushed past Sailor Venus and introduced,  
"Welcome to the kingdom of Oceanus. Watashi ra Kaiou Hikari."  
"And I'm Kaiou Hikaru." the aqua blue mermaid added.  
"Mou! It's like you two were expecting visitors all along!" Sayomi accused.  
"Really?" Hikari wondered.  
"We were just exercising our formal greetings." Hikaru replied.  
The twins brought out their Eternal brooches and transformed into their respective aqua green and aqua blue Eternal Sailor Fukus.  
"Sailor Aqua!" Hikari said.  
"And Sailor Marine!" Hikaru included.  
"At your service!" they echoed.  
"Aqua?" Usagi blinked.  
"Marine?" Chibiusa repeated.  
"Aren't you supposed to be Sailor Chibi Neptune?" Artemis questioned.  
"Yeah, demo since we share the same titles as Princesses of Neptune, we wanted a better Senshi name that could pair us together," Hikari explained.  
"So instead of Sailor Chibi Neptune and Sailor Watershine, we decided on Aqua and Marine," Hikaru continued.  
"As in the gemstone Aquamarine?" Setsuna asked.  
The twins nodded and became tackled by Sailor Neptune. They smiled and returned the hug.  
"Welcome home, Onee-san," they said.  
After a brief reunion, the three sisters joined their friends and boarded the vehicle to head back to the surface.  
"Are we going to check out your kingdom now, Sayomi-chan?" Chibiusa asked.  
"I don't know," Sailor Chibi Pluto replied, "Should we?"  
"Yes!" The Inner Senshis answered.  
"And after that, we can all head over to Rei's house and party!" Usagi declared.  
"Who said you could celebrate at my place?" Rei protested.  
"Why not? We can hang streamers and then while you're chatting, I'll take the Chibi Senshis to your secret mangas and then..."  
"YOU WILL NOT HIJACK MY MANGAS!" Mars fumed.  
As the Senshi of Fire chased after Sailor Moon, everyone else could only look on and hope the carrier wouldn't malfunction along the way.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Not sure when the next one will be up but I'll try to post it before school starts again. **


End file.
